Neko Cabin
With Lanfear's extensive wealth, and Oathmeal's cuteness, the duo made more money then they can handle from Neko Nights Night Club. The Lanfear Estate hasn't been used for comfy relaxing as of recent times, so the duo decided to buy a mountain and a cabin. The cabin serves as a christmas map for the Nekos. History and Biography When the two Neko Sisters tired of hosting parties in the Estate and the Night Club, they set their eyes out on possible camp locations. They bought many cabins and stocked them with the proper items (booze, catnip, comfy pillows) and opened the Neko Cabin. There are many locations of the Neko Cabin, and since it became public, people have been frequenting them daily. Features Hotspring: Inside a cave, heated by thermal vents under the limestone, is a hotspring. Construction Mouse made use of this to become a natural hotspring. Koi Ponds: Around the entire cabin area are three koi ponds, filled to the brim with tasty koi. During the Christmas Theme, these ponds freeze over. Out of the Way Garden Gazebo: Outside of the cabin is a small structure, inside is a kotatsu. With a glass wall, the people resting in it can enjoy the view of the outside. To the left of the shrine is a statue of Legends. Lodge Area: In the main room, there's a fire place, a well stocked library of neko literature, and several plush armchairs and couches. To the left of the Fire Place is the settings, where one can control the weather and holiday themes. Kitchen: In the kitchen is usual kitchen stuff, complete with Oathmeal's secret stash of Catnip. Second Floor: The second floor is accessed by a two floor stair way. The second floor landing is mainly used to access the two Neko's bedrooms. Lanfear's Room: Lanfear's room is a well heated room, complete with a plush bed. Oathmeal's Room: Across the platform is Oathmeal's room. Similar to Lanfear's room, it's well heated, and decorated with various memorabilia of her adventures, including her ever elusive wedding dress. Loft: Above the two Neko's bedrooms, and accessed via a ladder, is a loft area, filled with pillows. A large TV can be accessed to enjoy movies. Under the Sakura Tree: Under it is a comfy lounge area where the Nekos and visitors can enjoy the full moon. To get to the tree, you have to cross a long wooden bridge. Ocean: Behind the cabin is a large outlet to the ocean of the VRChat world, which oddly freezes over when Christmas comes around. Themes To the right of the fireplace, hidden in a small corner is a panel where the Nekos and visitors can invest in the holiday spirit. Christmas Theme: If one chooses this option, snow will pile up outside, the Koi Ponds freeze over, and festive decorations appear inside the cabin and decorate the outside, including a large Christmas tree. The usual full moon outside is now a crescent moon. Halloween Theme: Bats awake from their caves, and flood the sky, owls watch from the now bare, gnarled trees. Fog slowly billows across the mountain. Inside the cabin, decorations of carved pumpkins and fake cobwebs are present. Weather The Cabin sometimes gets hit by heavy rain. (Which can be accessed from the panel near the fireplace.) Sometimes, even thunderstorms plague the area, but the raindrops against the roof relax the people inside into a state of sleep. Trivia *Unlike the Estate, Lanfear has yet to launch this mountain into the stratosphere. *The theme of the cabin is the Nokia Arabic Ringtone. *Just like the Estate and the Night Club, the Cabin has weird stuff going on almost constantly. It's tradition at this point. *The Koi serve as a line of 'defense' against people who want to buy the cabin. (This includes the failed attempts of .Xakku trying to convince Kirbynite to buy the cabin.) *Lanfear has gone on record to say the map is perfect for a romantic getaway. *In VRChat in a Nutshell episode 18, Jameskii and his friends tried to relax at the cabin and where invaded by a literal army of Jack Septiceye. Gallery Rofl Sept 15 2019 80 Neko cabin.jpg|Garden gazebo Rofl Sept 15 2019 77 Koi Fish.jpg|Koi Ponds outside Rofl Sept 15 2019 73 Rob creeping on Neko cabin.jpg|Roflgator outside peeking in. Rofl Sept 15 2019 74 Kohrean Neko Cabin.jpg|Kohrean at the cabin. Rofl Sept 15 2019 78 Kohrean and Rob at Neko cabin.jpg|Kohrean outside the cabin. Rofl Sept 15 2019 83 Ms Agent Fox at Neko cabin.jpg|Ms Agent Fox and Tuz in the background in the cabin. Category:Locations Category:Articles Still Underconstruction